The Mysterious Boy at the Institute
by Sophia Shadowhunter
Summary: Tessa's rich father wants her to go to a rich kid boarding school called the Institute. She is reluctant but ends up going. A surprise awaits her. I rated it T just for caution.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

_A/N: This is my first fanfic so please don't judge it too cruelly. Just to be safe, I'll give this a T. It is mostly Wessa but I could add a little Jessa._

_Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices and its characters. However, the plot is mine._

* * *

"How many times do I have to say NO!?" I screamed from my room. I, Tessa Gray, was not going to give in to my obnoxious parents who were trying to force me to go to this rich kid boarding school called the "Institute". I had friends, family, and a LIFE. Just because my father was a rich business man, he thought it was only right for me to act as a rich business man's kid. Until now, I had ignored the fact I was living in a mansion, the biggest you can find in New York, and instead lead my life normally.

It was already 11:00, and my parents and I were still arguing about me going to the Institute.

I screamed, "GOOD NIGHT!" With that, I was asleep.

_A pair of dark blue eyes was staring at me in the dark. I knew I was dreaming because I had had this dream before. This time, however, the dark slowly disappeared and I could barely make out the boy who owned the eyes. He had ruffled black hair and looked to be no older than seven. He was smiling wildly and seemed so familiar. _Who is it?_ I wondered. More light came in and I found we were standing in front of a grand building. There was something engraved into one of the stone walls. Institute. Wait...  
_

"Tessa!" My mom's voice rang through my eardrums. I sat up straight and completely forgot about the mysterious dream. "You are leaving for London this afternoon so start packing!"


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival in London

_Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices and its characters._

* * *

Somehow, I don't remember how I got on the airplane. One second, I was in my room groaning about having to go to London against my will. The next second I was boarding a first-class airplane my dad thought could compensate for his selfishness.

"We will be arriving at the Heathrow Airport in London in an hour." The pilot said into the intercom. "Please get ready for the landing. When the seatbelt signs light up, please do not stand. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your flight with the National airlines!"

_Ugh, _I thought to myself. _Soon, I'll have to meet the Institute and the snobby rich kids who live in it._

The plane started heading in a dipping motion towards a bustling city. It was 6:00 in the morning here, yet there were many cars honking in the streets down below. I felt my ears pop at the change of altitude. By the time the plane landed, I had a huge headache and was feeling slightly cranky. all my built-up anger rushed out of me and towards the flight attendant who persistently asked me if she should help me with my baggage. I sort of yelled at her, making her rush away to help someone else.

When I finally got off the plane, my mood brightened slightly. Even if I didn't enjoy the school, I could definitely do a little sightseeing while here.

I searched the crowd for the sign that was supposed to say my name. I was correct. There in the crowd, I saw one sign with "Miss Theresa Gray" on it. I bulldozed my way through the crowd, towards the sign. When I got there, the man holding the sign ushered me into the car. I realized it wasn't really a car. It was a limousine! The limousine was huge and had "The Institute" printed on its sides. _This must be what a rich kid's school is like,_ I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3: School Uniforms?

_Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices and its characters. However, the plot is mine._

* * *

"We're here, Miss Gray."

The driver awoke me from my daze. I had been staring blankly at the churches, fountains, and people we were driving past. Everything seemed so elegant compared to New York. I did not feel welcome here. My only home would be in New York no matter how I tried to fit in.

When the driver opened the door of the limousine for me, I knew I shouldn't delay any longer. I stepped out of the limousine and was taken aback. In front of me stood an enormous steel gate with tall brick walls on either side. Printed on the front of the gate was the name "Institute". The limousine drove off, leaving me alone with my huge suitcase. I was just about to ask how to get through the gates when they swung inwards, leaving me in shock. I looked around, searching for who did that, and found no one.

When I stepped through the gates, just outside the range of the swinging doors, they slammed shut behind me. I knew there was only one way to go, forward, and that was where I went.

I walked through the doors of the Institute to find a very disorienting hallway. There were thousands upon thousands of doors that looked exactly the same!

"What are you doing here?" A boy popped out of the shadows and glared at me.

"I-I...I am Tessa Gray. I'm new here," I stammered. The boys eyes were a deep blue. His black hair was combed but sort of ruffled in a way that made me wonder what he had been doing. He was like a mysterious prince coming from one of my fairytale books.

"I'm Will Herondale." He smirked. "It seems my dazzling looks have made you speechless already."

At that moment, my daze was over. My curiosity morphed into a white fury. Who did this arrogant guy think he was?!

I was just about to punch him when another girl walked toward us. She looked amused and said, "You're probably the first girl besides me to want to punch my brother."

I stepped back at the word "brother". Now that I wasn't threatening to punch him, I noticed Will and this other girl looked very similar, same black hair and blue eyes.

"You must be new here. I can tell you are from America because of your accent," the girl stated. "Follow me. I'll show you to the headmistress's office."

"Cecy, introduce yourself," Will said in a fake motherly voice. He smirked again.

"My name is Cecily Herondale," Cecily said. "I am this idiot's younger sister." She pointed at Will. "Now, please follow me."

...

Tessa walked into a huge library. She looked around herself with awe. She had loved books since she was little and couldn't believe there could be this many in one place!

Someone cleared her throat. "What is your business of coming here?" It was a stout lady who didn't seem very old.

Tessa straightened up. "You must be Headmistress Charlotte Branwell. I am honored to meet you." She addressed the headmistress with as much formality as she could muster.

Tessa heard laughter behind her. Before she turned around, she already knew what she would see. Will was smirking and laughing at her!

"Tessa, no need for the formalities," the headmistress said. "You may call me Charlotte."

"Umm...Charlotte, where is my dorm and all those sort of stuff?" Tessa asked.

"Cecily is one of your dorm mates. Allow her to introduce you to this school," Charlotte said. "If you have any question, you can go to her."

"Thanks," Tessa replied.

...

"This is the dorm," Cecily says. Tessa follows her into the huge room.

"We're sleeping in a castle?!" Tessa exclaimed. Tessa wasn't exaggerating. Besides the three king-sized beds, there were three balcony windows, three gigantic wardrobes, and three huge bathrooms.

"You must be exaggerating," Cecily stated. "Just this year, Sophie and I were trying to file in a complaint for a bigger dorm room. Too bad we only ended up with this." Tessa was surprised until she remembered she was in a rich kid's school.

"Anyway," Cecily started, "Did you get your uniform yet?"

"Nope," Tessa replied.

"That's good," Cecily said. "They are _horrible_. The skirts are way too short."

_Ding-dong! _The doorbell that Tessa didn't even know existed rang.

"Delivery to Miss Gray!" the person said.

"We're coming!" Cecily replied.

...

When they finally opened the package, they realized it was Tessa's uniform. Cecily wasn't joking when she said the skirts were too short.

"Try it on!" Cecily pleaded.

..._Will's POV_

I was walking towards Cecy's dorm to ask her to join me at the Dining Hall. However, I was met by a surprise when I opened her door.

Tessa was standing next to Cecy. I could tell by the tint of her cheeks that she was very embarrassed. She was wearing a white top with short sleeves under a sleeveless blue sweater. Her blue plaid skirt went only halfway to her knees. Her legs were so smooth. I kept staring until she glared at me. My walls were immediately back up.

"I think my brother was admiring your figure, " Cecy chuckled. I glared at her.

"Why are you here?" Tessa asked me.

"I was going to tell you guys to come to the Dining Hall," I said. _Liar_, I thought to myself. _I was only going to invite Cecy._

"Why would I want to sit with you?" she retorted.

I was taken aback. No girl had ever turned down the chance to sit with me. "Fine. Have it your way."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to," Tessa muttered quietly.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Mini-Tessa!

_Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices and its characters. However, the plot is mine._

_Thanks to the current followers:_

_Angelina Roongta_

_Evil Ducks-Nice Username!_

_Ilikebigbooksandicannotlie18_

_ .Nancy_

_MissTessaHerondale_

_MonicaTheGirlOnline_

_Sapphire131_

_TessaElsaHerondale-I love your fanfics!_

_kirstchinchilla_

_selena8liu_

* * *

_**Hold fast to dreams**_  
_**For if dreams die**_  
_**Life is a broken-winged bird**_  
_**That cannot fly.**_  
_**Hold fast to dreams**_  
_**For when dreams go**_  
_**Life is a barren field**_  
_**Frozen with snow.**_

_**-Langston Hughes(Dreams)**_

* * *

Tessa somehow found herself sitting across from Will at the table. She also found herself receiving glares from all the girls, except Cecily.

There were whispers going around. "_I've never seen her before." "How did she end up with the populars?" "She's not even pretty." "I'm better than her!"_

Tessa tried ignoring the private conversations going around about her. She continued eating her food and talking to Cecily, who was sitting next to her. All of a sudden, Cecily grabbed Tessa by the arm and pulled her to a table next to the populars table. There was only one person sitting there, a girl with a long scar running across her face.

She must have noticed I was looking at her scar because she said, "I'm Sophie Collins, and I don't like people who sympathize me."

"I'm-" I start. I was startled at her retort.

"I know who you are," she cuts in. "Cecily has told me all about you, Tessa Gray."

"Tessa, this is our other dorm mate," Cecily adds. Then she whispers, "Don't ask about the scar."

...

Tessa, Sophie, and Cecily continued talking throughout dinner. Sophie gradually became warmer to Tessa and they acted like friends.

"Anyway, did you get your class schedule?" Tessa asked.

"Nope," Sophie answered.

"We only get them tomorrow morning," Cecily answered. "Class starts in three days."

Someone walks in from behind me.

...

Will's POV

"I bet you all are hoping to be in at least one class with me," I say with a smirk. Actually, I was hoping to be in a class with Tessa but I don't want to admit it. For some reason, it is harder to keep my walls up around this new student. I have to be more careful.

I see Tessa's cheeks turn bright red out of anger.

...

Tessa's POV

I blush brightly but frown to pretend I am angry.

"Shut up, Will," I say as forcefully as possible.

All he does is look amused. Ugh, now I don't even have to fake the anger.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. With an urgent tug, Cecily says, "Come on, Tessa. It's not worth it." I turn around to see Cecily glaring at her brother.

...

Cecily's POV

When we got back to our room, Sophie and Tessa fell asleep almost immediately.

I was tired and ready to sleep, too, so I closed my eyes.

_I see a girl pacing back and forth her head is turned away from me. For some reason, this dream feels like a memory. However, I don't know who she is._

_"Cecy?" she asked. "Can you tell Will for me? I don't want to say goodbye to him." I saw tears strike the ground at her feet._

_In the memory, I nodded. Who is she? Tell Will what?_

_All of a sudden, she turned around and I screamed._

At that moment, I woke up. I must have screamed for real because I saw Tessa and Sophie stir in their sleep.

I was confused. Why was Tessa in my dream? She looked much younger, maybe around seven years old. Her hair was a darker brown but her eyes were still the gray they are now.

I'm getting ahead of myself. First of all, WHY WAS A MINI-TESSA IN MY DREAM!?

* * *

_Please Review! Thanks!_


End file.
